Quiero vivir contigo
by MoonHikaru
Summary: Ya lleva una relacion de casi cinco años, la paz ahora reina, asi que porque dudar? es hora de dar un paso mas.....


_Disclaimer: los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen (aunque lo quisiera o por lo menos a Darien nn) sino son de la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi. _

_Este intento de fic esta hecho a manera de entretener y no me pagan por ello asi que no me demanden ok. Tambien contiene escenas para adultos o lemon asi que si no eres mayor para leerlo o no te gustan este tipo de historia porfa no lo leas. Si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad y criterio ok (asi que 0 demandas P) _

Quiero Vivir Contigo

_Por: MoonHikaru_

Hacia ya año y medio desde que la paz se había restaurado en el mundo y se respiraba tranquilidad incluso las chicas llevaban ahora una vida que podría decirse normal fuera de lo que era su misión: la protección del planeta.

La noche era hermosa sin duda, la luna llena hacia notar su presencia ante aquel oscuro y suave manto repleto de estrellas. La brisa era calida y envolvente que casi parecía una caricia, era una noche en la que cualquier enamorado estaría encantado no así una joven que se encontraba apreciando aquella pacifica noche desde el balcón de un cómodo apartamento.

Para ella era una noche igual a otras que había presenciado y no era que no estuviera enamorada al contrario lo estaba. Estaba enamorada de un chico, que con su sola presencia hacia robarle el aliento y lo mejor de todo sus sentimientos eran correspondidos de igual manera. Lo que sucedía era que en esos momentos esa persona especial no se encontraba a su lado.

Mientras miraba la luz de la luna con los zafiros que eran sus ojos, el viento ondeaba el largo cabello de la joven, tan brillante como hilos de oro, pensaba. Pensaba en el, en su príncipe, en aquel chico, en Darien y no podía dejar de sentir aquel vacío que le producía no estar con el, un vacío que ya había experimentado una vez pero en esta ocasión había…, No, era diferente porque ahora sabia en donde estaba exactamente y eso la calmaba un poco.

"Darien…"-dio un pequeño suspiro y empezó a recordar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flash Back&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Recordó los meses que siguieron a la batalla contra Caos, simplemente habían sido los mejores de toda su vida. Ya no más peleas no mas angustia ni tristeza eso había quedado en el olvido y lo mejor de todo era que pasaba mucho más tiempo a solas con Darien. Pero hace a penas un mes y medio que Darien recibió una invitación para un curso rápido, de dos meses, de su materia predilecta, Genética. Al principio no acepto tenia muchas dudas al respecto pero después decidió ir. Serena le había apoyado en eso le dijo que esta vez era diferente, que no sucedería lo de antes y que dos meses no eran nada a comparación del tiempo que se quedaría en América y que además esta vez si se comunicarían por teléfono, todo esto con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y la comprensión pintada en su rostro.

El la vio sorprendido no pensaba que su princesa hubiera madurado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Ciertamente seguía siendo la misma chica de carácter alegre y jovial pero ahora su belleza y alegría eran matizadas con un brillo de madurez y eso hizo que quedara mas enamorado de ella y a la vez hizo desaparecer ciertas dudas con respecto a una idea que tenía y no quiso esperar más para dársela a conocer.

"Serena"- Darien se acerco a ella y mirándola con ternura alzo la mano para colocarla en su suave rostro –"sabes hace mucho que deseaba preguntarte esto pero… no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomarías, ahora lo se"-

"De que hablas"- dijo Serena con mucha curiosidad.

"Sabes algo, me dio mucha alegría ver que aun conservabas el anillo que te obsequie, en tu mano"-

"Pues claro porque quien me lo ha regalado has sido tu, es mi tesoro"- lo dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas –"Además… además me ayudaba a recordarte, era como si tu presencia estuviera en el y me acompañara en todo momento"- sonrió con un poco de tristeza al recordar la separación tuvieron anteriormente.

"Perdoname no fue mi intención haberte hecho pasar por aquello"- dijo arrepentido –"Te prometo que no volverá a pasar"-

Ella le regalo una sonrisa y lo abrazo sintiendo su presencia –"No te preocupes por eso, ya esta en el pasado además no fue tu culpa"- se separo un poco de el y lo vio a los ojos -"Ahora estamos juntos y eso es lo único que importa"-

Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro y de un momento a otro sus rostros acortaron la distancia. Ambos se besaron con mucha ternura pero en esta ocasión era con más ansia y pasión mezclada que ambos se sentían flotar con tan solo aquel beso.

Se separaron, más que todo por la falta de aire, y se miraron nuevamente. Serena estaba sonrojada, aquel beso había sido muy diferente a todos aquellos que le había dado, se sentía feliz.

"Serena dime, te… te gustaría irte a vivir conmigo?"- lo dijo muy cerca de su rostro.

"…Q-Que… que has dicho"- estaba muy sorprendida eso no se lo esperaba

"Lo que has oído"- le sonrió un poco –"quieres vivir conmigo?"-

Estaba muda y sorprendida eso jamás se le había ocurrido. Bueno si lo había pensado, pero a futuro cuando estuvieran casados, no antes. Y empezó a analizarlo rápidamente: tenían ya bastante tiempo de ser novios, cuatro años para ser mas exactos y pronto cumplirían los cinco, lo amaba eso no había duda, el era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y vivir con el significaba contar con su presencia a cualquier hora del día además si iban a casarse en un futuro seria bueno que empezaran a convivir juntos, entonces no le parecía mala idea al contrario le daba mucha alegría y eso la lleno de una gran felicidad.

Mientras tanto al ver que Serena no respondía Darien se preguntaba si talvez la había asustado con la idea y ella no quería entonces se preocupo. Iba a preguntarle cuando sintió dos brazos aferrados a su cuerpo. –"Ohhh… Darien, si quiero, si quiero vivir contigo"- su voz denotaba alegría entonces ella alzo su cuerpo y lo beso como antes lo había hecho y sus labios no tardaron en recibir respuesta.

Se separaron nuevamente y dijo -"Entonces quiero que desde ya vivas conmigo. Mañana iré por ti."-

"ehh mañana, pero debo arreglar mis cosas y decirles a mis padres además me dijiste que pasado mañana sales de viaje a Kyoto para lo del curso no será mejor que me mude cuando regreses?"-

"No."- la miro fijamente –"No porque cuando regrese quiero que estés conmigo quiero ser recibido por ti"-

Serena sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Ella estaría en el apartamento para cuando el regresara. –"Entonces te espero mañana."-

Habían hecho lo planeado, sus padres se sorprendieron mucho y no solo ellos también las chicas incluso Luna había abierto la boca hasta que su quijada toco el piso, no lo creían pero entonces vieron su mirada llena de decisión y no se negaron. Sus padres la creían bastante grandecita para tomar sus propias decisiones además ya conocían a Darien y lo mucho que el la amaba por lo que accedieron y le desearon lo mejor.

Al día siguiente Ami, Lita, Mina y Rei ayudaban a Serena en la mudanza claro no sin las constantes burlas y chistes muy acalorados de Mina y Rei. A ambas les causaba un gran deseo de molestarla no por el hecho de la mudanza sino con 'quien' se mudaba mientras Lita y Ami se limitaban a sonreír.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Fin de FlashBack&&&&&&&&&&&

Serena volvió a suspirar y rió un poco ante el recuerdo. Quien hubiera dicho que se iría a vivir con el aun de novios. Un sonrojo apareció en su rostro al momento de recordar que solo faltaban dos semanas para que el regresara. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho la puerta del apartamento abrirse y dar paso a una persona, al dueño del lugar.

Continuara...

Notas de Autora: Hola Hola Hola como estan, soy MoonHikaru y me da mucho gusto presentarles mi escrito .

Soy nueva en esto de la escritura asi que porfa sean amables conmigo ok. Se que en el inicio dije que contendría escenas lemon, incluso esta historia era One Shot pero decidi mejor cortarlo aqui para saber como voy y si les parece la idea. Asi que porfa manden reviews ok.

Bueno hasta la proxima, cualquier comentario, critica o aplausos seran bienvenidos (eso si no virus ni cartas bombas sii P)


End file.
